Dane Shawson
"Cause Dane Sends People Through Time!" Player: Ethan First Appearance: Merxo's Revenge Last Appearance: Lich Dane Questline Also Known As: Magic Dane, Bandit Dane, Lich Dane, That Motherfucker Height:6'0 Weight: approximately 120 lbs age: Unknown class: Warlock, Fighter/Warlock, Lich. Race: Human/Lich Dane is a villian, hero, PC, and NPC used mainly in Ethan's quests. He is known for his ludicrous magic power and the phrase "cause Dane sends people through time" which has become an excuse for plotholes in any questline. He first appeared in Merxo's Revenge as an NPC in disguise. (NOTE: this appearance was of Bandit Dane, an alternate universe version of him) he was under the hire of Merxo, who he was actually manipulating and draining to feed his own power. Dane brought the party to an underground Dwarven Ruin where he then led them into a trap and revealed himself as a wizard while the party was forced to fight 10 Zombies. due to an error in Ethan's quest, Dane was never killed off as planned and returned in a prequel quest called "Escape From Dread Island" when he assisted Damir Nitail and Draskomor in escaping the island. at the end of the quest it was revealed that Dane actually used them to assist himself and Merxo to escape, leaving the duo to fight a Dragon.his next appearance was in what is known only as "The Agranol Quest" where Dane served as the main boss at the end of a maze of cliffs. for the next few quests Ethan ran, Dane served as a mere plot device or a "DM save", until the quest "Desolation of Dane" in which Dane was killed by Bor-Lan , Adran, and De Leon. Dane was unseen for a while until the debut of the Lich Dane Questline, in which he was shown as Bandit Dane's Reincarnation as a Lich King. Through the power of ludicrous Time Travel, Bandit Dane, Lich Dane, and Magic Dane are all able to work together simultaniously. The Trio works together with the help of the main party to gather artifacts and ressurect the original Dane Shawson, who is known to be an almighty magic warlord. MULTIVERSE ''' Due to the original Dane's attempt at immortality, a different version of Dane exists in almost every multiverse. some become mighty warlords due to their deep magic ability, while some grow up to be average nobodies. this can lead to situations such as a version of Dane who isn't named Dane or maybe isn't even a man. due to the multiverse, almost every possible version of Dane exists while oddly, most never discover their magic ability. only 3 offshoots of the original Dane achieved anything worth mentioning, including Bandit Dane, Magic Dane, and one known as Shaw. '''MULTI CANNON There is a different version of Dane that has been featured in the Meridian Chronicles. This Dane is closely affiliated with Dunkodst and known to be an ancient yet powerful mage. Dane's last name is altered and his race is changed to be an ancient Lithcalinian. Dane disguises himself as an old man and leads Shingo and Cyrodus to Dunkodst, dying in the process. ANCIENT DANE (ACTIVE YEAR 112- 321) In Ethan's quest cannon, Dane was a mysterious all powerful sorcerer warlord active in the early years (112-321) who conquered all of the northern lands and raised an army powerful enough to conquer the Dragon Kingdom. However, Dane was old and weak at this point and in desperation he cast his life force into the Multivoid, imprinting his soul into every timeline, hoping to essentially ressurect himself. BANDIT DANE (ACTIVE YEAR 974-993/1043-1053) Bandit Dane was born on the southern end of Kiwi Island in the year 958 on a farm belonging to Ian and Emma Shawson. Dane left home at the age of 16 and joined a small Bandit Clan that traveled the coastline. Dane became skilled with blades and developed an uncanny love for refined clothing. Dane's ambition brought him to the top of the clan and he soon took control in year 978. Dane spread his influence quickly and by 984, Dane had conquered much of the Eastern Seas. Dane, 26 by now, set his eyes on the adjacent lands, hoping to gain a foothold in the Volcanic Midlands. Dane went defensive for 3 years, doing nothing but building troops. in year 987, Dane kick started an aggressive campaign to take the southern portion of the Volcanic Midlands. Dane had a successful run for two years until his forces met with the forces of The Deep Eastern warlord, Valhin Blackforge. The two forces had a stalemate for two years until the battle of Stonewarden in which Dane, now 33 years old, challenged Blackforge to a one on one duel. Dane showed much skill, fighting the warlord for (according to legend) five days. on the fifth night, Dane finally disarmed Blackforge and cut his legs off before hanging him from a monument (Year 991). Dane spent the next year rebuilding strength, now well established in the volcanic midlands. about this time, Dane was well known throughout the land and The King Of The Midlands, Sormo Coalfringe, ordered for the Almighty Dawn (at this time an order of 8 knights and their lieutenants) to protect him. Dane spent an entire year battling toward the Northern Midlands and finally in year 993, Dane and his forces arrived at Coalfringe castle. Dane sieged the castle for 6 months and finally attacked, breaking though the tired and weak forces with ease. Dane approached the King and was surprised by all 8 knights of Dawn. Dane fought them off for a long period of time but eventually was slain by the master knight, a mighty Titan by the name of Greywalsh. Dane's body was recovered by his forces who eventually won the battle and he was subsequently mummified and buried under the castle. 50 years later (1043) Magic Dane visited the castle and resurrected Bandit Dane, and awakened his magical power. Bandit Dane then went on to travel to Dread Island and freed the ex pirate Merxo from his imprisonment there. Dane would use Merxo to restore his own sapped power with the ultimate goal of resurrecting his ancient counterpart. 10 years later, Bandit Dane met the end of his life at the hands of Bor-Lan. LICH DANE (ACTIVE 1053- PRESENT) Bandit Dane was once again revived by Magic Dane, this time as a Lich. Dane immediately got to work, enlisting Eli Elsewyr and his lair. in the year 1055, Dane enlisted the work of Ander, Zasheida, Draskomor, and Erolith (and later Breac) and began to send them on quests to gather certain artifacts in order to revive his ancient counterpart. MAGIC DANE (ACTIVE ?-PRESENT) Magic Dane was born in the year 958, into the home of wizard Ian Shawson and a young cleric, Terra Shawson. With the sum of their combined magic powers, Dane was a very powerful force at an extremely young age. growing up with the abusive Ian, Dane became detached and distant. when he was 7, Dane's mother passed away and Ian got even worse. hiring Eli Elsweyr, Ian began to create an underground network of criminal activity. Dane spent most of his time in his room and was eventually freed from Ian by Leah and Teldur in the year 967. Dane wondered the land for an unknown amount of time, appearing at different points in history thoughout his youth due to his control over the flow of time. Dane is known to have been a major part of many large governments but little is known about his activity thoughout his life. AS A PLAYER CHARACTER Dane has been played occasionally as a warlock/fighter player character. however, many of these quests were discontinued, ultimately leaving the actions of PC Dane Non-Canon. PERSONALITY Dane has a very distinct personality, mixing apathy with enthusiasm. obviously out for himself, Dane has never showed any signs of having an evil alignment, though due to his personal agenda, he is usually on the opposite side of the good guys. Dane has become relatively iconic in Game Night, and his story was technically the first real questline. known to break the fourth wall and act without consequence, Dane's popularity is largely due to his involvement with memorable moments and quotes. With his involvement in the Meridian Chronicles, Dane was showed to have a more serious tone and was more focused on helping the forces of good rather than his usual tendency toward himself and his own goals. The personalities of The 3 main versions also differ. Magic Dane is shown to have a very upbeat personality while still containing an entire messed up psyche, while Bandit Dane shows this upbeat tone while having a colder, militaristic mind behind his schemes. Lich Dane once again shows the usual traits but is much more prone to violence and is the only one who could be argued to be legitimately evil.Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:NPCs Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Warlock Category:Lich Category:Casters